The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to image processing, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for performing an image processing operation based on frame/algorithm selection.
Face detection is a technique used in a variety of applications. For example, a digital camera may employ a face detection function to find face (s) in a preview image. The performance of the face detection may be evaluated in terms of a detection rate and a false positive rate, where the detection rate gives positive results in locations where faces do exist, and the false positive rate gives positive results in locations where no faces exist. A good face detection system should have a high detection rate and a low false positive rate. The convention face detection system processes each input frame for detecting face (s) included therein, and therefore has high computational complexity. When some of the input frames are unreliable due to poor image quality, the conventional face detection system would have bad face detection results, which results in degraded face detection performance (i.e., low detection rate and high false positive rate).